


Somebody had to

by ifreet



Series: there is now [1]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post CotW, Huey returns to the 27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody had to

**Author's Note:**

> I called Huey/Welsh my due South crack pairing. china_shop asked whether there was any fic for it. This happened.

Harding waited expectantly. Four shiny new faces stared blankly back.

"Well, go. Detect." He shooed them out of his office with an impatient gesture then pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to squeeze the incipient headache away before it started. He hated breaking in new detectives.

"I know that look -- Did Vecchio come back after all?"

He dropped his hand to see Jack Huey stepping into his office, knocking on the door jamb after the fact. Harding remembered that used to drive him nuts; at the moment, he'd gladly put up with any number of minor annoyances if it got him some solid police work.

"No," he replied, standing to greet him. "I don't supposed you've changed your mind either?"

Huey flashed a smile. "Not a chance."

"Didn't think so." Retired looked good on him. Though he was still the dictionary definition of a well-dressed man, without the tie or jacket the overall effect was more relaxed. _He_ looked more relaxed, happier. "So, what can I do for you, former Detective Huey?"

"Jack, please."

"What can I do for you, Jack?"

"Actually, I was hoping you were free for drinks tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere near where Dewey's serving." It was the excuse he'd given to skip the bar's grand opening, but in truth someone had to mind the store, and he'd wanted to give as many of his detectives the option of going as possible. Plus, he knew it was hard to relax and have a good time around the boss. And okay, yeah, Dewey and food service -- no matter how minimal -- just didn't go together.

Jack laughed. "This is where I _should_ defend the One Liner, but actually I was thinking somewhere a little more private. Dating is difficult enough without Dewey's commentary."

That certainly took him aback. Dating? He hadn't known why Jack had come by, but he certainly hadn't expected --

Jack's smile faded into something less happy, more rueful. "Well, it didn't hurt to ask."

And that was just irritating, because -- unlike his rookie detectives -- Jack ought to know better. "Don't make assumptions without the facts."

Jack's expression flashed surprise and a touch of embarrassed anger, and, oh, _hell_, that wasn't what he'd meant at all. He really wasn't any good at this.

"I haven't--," he started, but that sentence was not going to end well. "I didn't say no."


End file.
